The Marrige That Saved The World
by hermoine snape
Summary: Ron left Harry and Hermione while in search for the horcuxes, and it changes the world. A shot that just came to me. I hope you like it. Rated M for a reason.


AN: I own nothing.

Note: Ron has left Harry and Hermione alone during the horcux hunt. They had been secretly dating after their third year and the time tuner made them both grow in age. So Hermione's birth day is September 19, 1979. Her actual age is 18, but with the time tuner she's 19.

Harry's birthday is July 31, 1980 and his actual age is 17, but with the time turner his 18 and in the magical birth records were changed.

* * *

Marriage Saved The World

Harry laid above Hermione covered in sweat. The tent lit by a single muggle flashlight. A marriage license laid nearby. They had been married at Godric Hollow Church by the same priest that had married Harry's parents. Harry smiled and thrust long and slow in and out of her womanhood. He passionately captured her lips with his own. Hermione moaned into his mouth.

Ron leaving could have been the best or the worst thing. If you thought about him leaving his two best friends of seven years. Yes that was the worst thing. The best thing was that Harry and Hermione got married and were now spending a passionate night in each others arms.

"Harder love." moaned Hermione.

"With pleasure Mrs. Potter," and Harry, happily obeyed his new wife's order.

The moans of passion grew louder and louder. Their bodies shook with passion and their kisses where like a wildfire. They were so wrapped up in their lovemaking that they didn't notice the black smoke leaving Harry's scar or that the locket had shattered that was in Hermione's travel bag.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she came crashing down around him.

He picked up speed seeking his own release. Harry pinned Hermione's arms above her head and joined hands two gold bands twinkled in the light.

"Harry!" she cried again, the tiara shatter that was hidden the ROR at Hogwarts shattered.

Harry sucked Hermione's breasts hard and thrust harder getting louder more passionate moans from his wife. "That's it love. Again." he said when he felt her squeeze around his hard member.

Hermione arched her back and dug her sharp manicured nails into Harry's shoulders. He groaned at the pain, and he slowed down his thrust. She pushed down as he pushed up moaning at the sensation. He thrust hard sending Hermione over again. A cup in the Black vault at Gringotts Bank shattered.

"Harry!" cried Hermione for the third time. A snake died, that was next to Voldemort.

Harry! Hermione!" they both cried, and Lord Voldemort was gone.

Harry rested his head on Hermione's shoulder breathing heavily. He kissed her and slowly removed himself from his wife. He rolled over onto his back pulled her into his arms. They slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts Luna sat in her dorm gazing at her crystal ball and saw the destruction of the dark wizard, and all of his death eaters dying and crying out in pain. Their dark marks had tied them to their master as one last torture. She smiled the war was over because Harry Potter had found "The Power He Knew Not," and it was love. True love.

"Good for you Harry and Hermione. I hope your life is full and happy." said Luna.

* * *

Nineteen Years Later:

* * *

Harry and Hermione Potter walked through the busy station of King's Cross. They hadn't heard or seen from their once time friend, Ron Weasely in nineteen years. And they believed their lives were happier because of it. They still kept in touch with the Weasely clan. Harry thought it was Ron's pride that kept him away from them. It saved them the time to explain why they got married to stubborn and jealous redhead. While the others were happy for the couple.

"Come on James, Sirius move it or we'll miss the train!" called Hermione, who was standing at the brick wall.

Coming Mom." said James, who had curly black hair, tone skin, green eyes and was tall for seventeen year old. He ran through the wall and vanished.

"Sirius, you next." said Hermione.

Sirius had messy black hair, fair skin, green eyes and board shouldered, and also James twin brother. "I'm coming," and he ran through the wall and vanished.

"Daddy I want to go too." cried Lily, who had curly red hair, fair skin, green eyes and was small for her age.

"Next year Lily." said Harry, who held her hand.

Harry kissed Hermione gently and they ran through the barer. They appeared on Platform 9 ¾ and the red steam engine sat steaming as the students said good bye to their parents.

"Harry look." said Hermione pointing to the redhead that was on their right.

Ron Weasely had a bolding redhead and was fat with two fat kids a boy and girl that were entering their first year at Hogwarts.

Harry hugged his two sons and kissed them each on the forehead. He told Sirius not to study too hard, and told James to study at lest for his NEWTS. The boys nodded. They said bye to their mother and baby sister. The Potter twins boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Harry touched his scar. It hadn't hurt or given him any nightmares since that passionate night he spent with Hermione on their wedding night. It was the night Lord Voldemort was defeated. Love was the Power He Knew Not.

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek snapping him out of the wonderful memory. "Let's go home love." said Hermione.

Harry picked up Lily and placed her on his hip and the Potter family left Platform 9 ¾. Ron Weasely leaving was the best thing that happened for Harry and Hermione. It appeared for the rest of the world as well. Because it was their marriage that saved the world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Let me know by leaving a review.


End file.
